Sikuami
by PukitChan
Summary: Carlos sabía que había sido una retorcida idea entrar a ese equipo... / Esta historia participa en el reto "Más allá del Reino Unido" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


Con el debido permiso, menciono ligeramente a la expansión Mexica, que es de Nea Poulain; que a su vez entra en Magia Hispanii, idea de Sorg-esp.

**_Esta historia participa en el reto "Más allá del Reino Unido" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

* * *

**Sikuami**

Por:

PukitChan

Sus pies aceleraron el paso cuando, al salir por la puerta principal del Castillo de Chapultepec, Carlos notó que el atardecer empezaba a pintar el cielo con sus colores ocres. Descendió los escalones de dos en dos mientras apresuradamente envolvía la palma de sus manos con una venda. Las ampollas que habían quedado en su piel debido al último entrenamiento aún le dolían y no quería arriesgarse a crear más. Estaba seguro de que el profesor Ramírez no aceptaría esa excusa otra vez. No importaba cuán agradable fuera, todos tenían un límite. Y el del profesor radicaba en la fecha de entrega de proyectos.

Mientras Carlos realizaba una lista mental de las tareas pendientes que había acumulado durante la semana, el camino bajo sus pies dejó de ser de concreto y se volvió irregular. El Castillo de Chapultepec estaba rodeado de grandes áreas verdes, pero Carlos, acostumbrado ya a eso, apenas notó el cambio en el sendero que diariamente recorría. Por inercia, rodeó el lugar hasta la parte posterior del mismo, donde, tras cruzar una serie de árboles frondosos, encontró una escondida y amplia cancha de _Uarhukua _que, en realidad y tal como Carlos lo había dicho siempre, ésta no difería demasiado a la de una de fútbol.

El _Uarhukua, _de la lengua _Purhépecha,_ que tenía el significado de _bastón_, se trataba del deporte más popular del Colegio Tariácuri[2], ubicado en Chapultepec. Cuando Carlos ingresó al equipo, apenas unos meses atrás, no había creído que los entrenamientos fueran tan duros para un deporte, al parecer simple. Ahora se arrepentía totalmente de sus inocentes pensamientos.

―¡Carlos! ¡¿Tú ya sabes contra quién vamos primero?!

Al escuchar su nombre, el aludido prestó atención a su alrededor por primera vez: sentados en medio de la cancha, rodeados por unos largos bastones hechos de madera de tejocote, estaban los integrantes del equipo del juego de pelota _Purhépecha. _Luisa, quien era la que lo había llamado, estaba sentada en el pasto y lo miraba sonriente. A su lado, el resto de los integrantes del equipo, vestidos de blanco y ocupados en sus propias actividades, no se molestaron en interrumpir sus charlas para prestarles atención.

―¿Contra quién, qué? ―preguntó Carlos cuando al fin llegó a su lado. Luisa entornó los ojos y lanzó un melodramático suspiro antes de hablar, levantando el rostro para que sus miradas se cruzaran.

―¡El primer colegio que vamos a enfrentar en el Torneo de este año, por supuesto! ¡¿En qué mundo estás?!

Antes de que Carlos tuviera tiempo para dar alguna excusa creíble a su descuido, otro de los integrantes del equipo pareció encontrar algo entretenido en su conversación, pues giró el rostro y, como si estuviera disfrutando de un placer prohibido, relamió sus labios al pronunciar:

―El primer partido es contra el Cálmecac. [2]

Esta vez, se escucharon resoplidos, algunas risas y otras maldiciones. El Colegio Cálmecac, ubicado en San Ildefonso, mantenía una rivalidad histórica contra el Colegio Tariácuri que aún movilizaba a muchos de sus estudiantes en cada partido. [3] Constantemente, Carlos pensaba que era esa rivalidad, y no el juego en sí, lo que llamaba tanto la atención en los estudiantes. No podía culparlos en realidad. Él también disfrutaba el desmadre.

―¡Oh, vamos! ―se quejó uno de sus compañeros, el que se mantenía recostado en el pasto―, ¿quién decidió eso? ¡Paco se va a volver loco cuando se entere!

―Nuestro capitán está dolido ―recitó Luisa, riendo―. Su ex–novia es del Cálmecac, ¿no? Tiene toda la intención de pedirnos que le demos una paliza a su equipo.

Carlos rodó los ojos. Particularmente no le interesaban los motivos sino los resultados, por los que Paco, su capitán, había decidido aumentar los horarios de entrenamiento. Maldito fuera. Aún le dolían las manos.

―Y a todo esto, ¿dónde demonios está? ―preguntó, al finalmente darse cuenta de su ausencia.

―Fue por la zapandukua ―le contestó una vez más Luisa, refiriéndose a la pelota del juego, mientras se incorporaba torpemente con la ayuda del bastón que estaba a su lado―. Decidió que hoy practicaríamos con fuego.

Sip, definitivamente la ruptura había despertado en Paco su espíritu competitivo.

―Mierda ―musitó, mirando sus manos―. Las malditas ampollas se me van a reventar otra vez.

Luisa rió, pero Carlos inmediatamente comprendió que no lo hacía por su comentario sino porque, maldiciendo en voz alta, Paco se acercaba hacia ellos con su andar exageradamente rápido. Entre sus manos traía una pelota hecha de hule y envuelta en algodón, asegurada por un lazo. No parecía demasiado interesado en el entrenamiento sino en matar a cualquiera que se le atravesara por su camino.

―Por Dios ―exclamó otra voz fémina detrás de él, otra jugadora del equipo―. ¿Por qué no simplemente acepta que fue su culpa el que ella decidiera dejarlo?

―Estamos hablando del orgullo de un hombre, Mariana ―susurró Luisa, riendo bajo.

―No ―replicó la otra―. Estamos hablando de que Paco es un pendejo.

Bueno, Carlos con sus escasas palabras no habría podido expresarlo mejor.

―¿Si se pueden callar? ―dijo Paco cuando se paró frente a ellos, logrando que una burlona expresión surgiera del resto de los integrantes del equipo, pero que supo ignorar muy bien―. Tenemos sólo dos horas después de la puesta de sol, así que debemos apurarnos.

Carlos elevó la vista hacia el cielo que empezaba a oscurecer mientras se encogía de hombros, sujetando uno de los bastones para colocarse en el centro, recordando el juego de Hockey que había visto la tarde anterior. En realidad no le gustaba propiamente el Hockey. Lo había comenzado a ver porque era lo más parecido al _Uarhukua _que podría encontrar en la tele y no podía evitar divertirse al imaginar en cómo sería la transmisión de uno de los juegos del Tariácuri contra el Cámelcac.

Paco se colocó en el centro de la cancha para dejar la pelota en el centro mientras sacaba su varita y susurraba un hechizo. De inmediato, una pequeña llama surgió de ésta, logrando que la pelota se llenara de quemantes llamas rojas y azules. Cuando el fuego adquirió mayor intensidad, Paco miró a su equipo y, golpeando la pelota de fuego con el bastón de madera, comenzó el juego.

* * *

Carlos se dejó caer en el suelo cubierto de pasto, totalmente cansado. Se permitió tomarse el tiempo necesario para regular su respiración mientras contemplaba las estrellas. Se sorprendió al descubrirlas en un cielo particularmente despejado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no las contemplaba.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Luisa, sentándose a su lado. Carlos asintió con la cabeza, pero ella le dedicó una mirada suspicaz antes de inclinarse hacia para poder sujetar sus manos―. Eres un mentiroso. Todos vimos la manera en la que Paco te arrojó la pelota hacia la mano y te quemó.

―Traía vendas en las manos ―contestó Carlos con suavidad―. Eso fue lo que se quemó, mi piel no.

Luisa resopló y examinó las manos de Carlos. Aunque efectivamente no presentaban ninguna quemadura, las ampollas que tenía en las palmas, eran bastante desagradables a la vista. Ella le miró, indicándole así que no se moviera y, tras murmurar un suave hechizo, las manos de Carlos pronto se sintieron más frescas y menos tensas.

―Paco me enseñó este hechizo hace un año, cuando ingresé al equipo. Siempre me pareció raro porque en ese momento, Enrique, un jugador que se graduó el año pasado y se volvió experto en Hechizos Antiguos, me dijo que Paco lo había inventado para aliviar su mano de tanto que se masturbaba ―Luisa hizo una mueca de asco y Carlos soltó una suave risa.

―¿Y es verdad?

―Por su bien, espero que no.

―¿También es cierto eso?

―¿Qué?

―Lo de su ex-novia.

―Lo es ―respondió, riendo―. ¡Y ruego a cualquiera que gane esta vez el Cálmecac!

―Es traicionar a tu equipo. Y si ellos nos ganan, Paco aumentará el tiempo de los entrenamientos…

Luisa giró su rostro hacia Carlos, y al entrecerrar sus ojos, guardó silencio durante unos largos segundos. Luego, como si hubiera recordado algo, se encogió de hombros, miró hacia el cielo y sonrió.

―No me importaría en realidad.

Ella se incorporó y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Carlos, para después revolverle fuertemente el cabello castaño.

―Andando. Mañana tenemos entrenamiento. _Otra vez. _

Luisa no notó la sonrisa que Carlos formó cuando la escuchó pronunciar _otra vez. _Él la entendía. No le importaría tampoco ver más tiempo a Luisa correr por el campo, golpeando la pelota con esa expresión de pura diversión mientras susurraba hechizos para encender la pelota cuando una vez más alguien había apagado por lanzarla de un lugar equivocado.

No le importaría estar con ella una y otra vez.

―Luisa ―pronunció, deteniendo así la caminata de la chica. Ella giró y le sonrió.

―¿Sí?

―¿Qué sentiste cuando te uniste al equipo?

―Lo mismo que sentí cuando supe que era una _Sikuami[4]_, Carlos. _Uekperakua. Amor. _Y ahora deja de hacer preguntas bobas. Larguémonos ya y finjamos que no quiero fastidiarle a Paco su victoria sobre el Cálmecac.

Carlos rió y pensó que tal vez, perder no estaría del todo mal.

* * *

[1] Tariácuri, fue el nombre del emperador de la cultura _Purhépecha. _Como siempre he visto escuelas que tienen el nombre de personajes históricos importantes, me ha hecho una cuestión de humor raro bautizar al colegio con dicho nombre.

[2] Agradezco a Nea Poulain por prestarme un ratito su magnifico colegio, Cálmecac. De ninguna manera pretendo crear una idea errada de él, así que para cualquier cosa, ir corriendo al perfil de Nea, donde ha creado la expansión Mexica, llena de interesantísimas lecturas con respecto a este mundo mágico.

[3] La rivalidad histórica entre ambos colegios fue un chiste malo de mi parte. Nea, creadora del Cálmecac pertence al IPN mientras que yo pertenezco a la UNAM, cuyos equipos deportivos cuentan con una rivalidad toda divertida xD. También es un muy mal chiste histórico, ya que el pueblo _Purhépecha_ fue el que resistió el avanzar del pueblo Mexica y también fue uno de sus principales rivales. Ya saben… Cálmecac-Mexica… Tariácuri-_ Purhépecha… rivales… XD… lo sé, sólo a mí me da risa. _

_[4] Sikuami, _se deriva del idioma nativo de la cultura que da origen al fic. Viene a significar _brujo o hechicero, _que es como llamaría a los estudiantes de este colegio. :3

* * *

**Sobre la historia:**

¡Ah, esto surgió de mis recuerdos de bachillerato! El deporte sí existe y en la escuela en la que asistí lo practicaban… sin hechizos para prender la pelota, y eso, pero sí existe xD. Yo simplemente me dije: ¿Por qué no tener en este lado también un deporte del cual disfrutar de este lado? Y bueno, así surgió una pequeña viñeta de este mundo. Me lo imagino todo muy claro y me divierto. Rarita, pero me gustó el resultado. ¡Muchas gracias y suerte a todos en el reto! :D


End file.
